Hobbit Oneshots
by Tinverina
Summary: Wie hat Dwalin die Schlacht der fünf Heere erlebt? Was haben Fili und Kili als Zwerglinge so alles angestellt? Hat Smaug manchmal Langeweile, wenn er nur so rumliegt? Diesen und vielen anderen Fragen werde ich mich in dieser Sammlung von Oneshots widmen.
1. Schlacht der fünf Heere Dwalin

Das hier wird eine kleine Sammlung von Oneshots zum „Hobbit". Ich werde mich sowohl an Film als auch Buch orientieren, je nachdem was mir besser passt ;) (künstlerische Freiheit und so).

Sie werden vermutlich fast alle von Fili und Kili (als Kinder und Erwachsene) handeln, aber auch mal von anderen Charakteren.

Egal ob euch meine Geschichten gefallen oder nicht, ich freue mich immer über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik. Die Geschichten werden leider nicht regelmäßig oder wöchentlich kommen, da sie leider völlig von meiner Kreativität, Zeit und meinen Ideen abhängig ist

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und Orte gehören alle Tolkien, ich bin leider nicht fähig, mir ganze Welten zu erdenken ;)

Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß hiermit :D

Verdammt, er musste da runter! Verzweifelt stand Dwalin oben auf der Barrikade und schaute in das Getümmel hinab, das sich mittlerweile bis zum Fuß der Mauer, die er erst vor wenigen Tagen mit seinen Gefährten gebaut hatte. Nach einem weiteren Blick in die aufgewühlten Massen drehte er sich um. „Thorin, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Dain und die anderen sind arg zurückgedrängt worden!" „Dain und die anderen interessieren mich nicht! Ich werde es nicht riskieren, den Erebor wieder zu verlieren, so kurz nachdem wir ihn zurück bekommen haben! Wir bleiben hier!" Dwalin war entsetzt. So kannte er seinen besten Freund gar nicht. Auch Fili und Kili sahen ihren Onkel verwirrt an. Dwalin schnaubte und setzte sich wieder auf den Aussichtsposten. Er wollte zumindest auf dem Laufenden bleiben was die Schlacht anging. Als der Tag sich dem Ende näherte, versuchte er es erneut. Es sah mittlerweile eher schlecht aus für die Zwerge, die vor dem Einsamen Berg kämpften. Auch die Menschen und Elben waren in Bedrängnis geraten, aber die kümmerten ihn nicht so sehr. Er nahm Thorin zur Seite und zerrte ihn zur Wachkammer neben dem einst so mächtigen Tor. „So sehr ich dich und deine Entscheidungen auch respektiere, Thorin, wir MÜSSEN da raus! Vor unseren Toren werden grade hunderte von unschuldigen Menschen und Zwergen abgeschlachtet, die nicht einmal etwas mit uns zu tun haben!" „Niemand hat sie gebeten hierher zu kommen!", giftete Thorin zurück. „Sie wollten uns unseren Schatz stehlen! Das haben sie nun davon!" „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass weder die Menschen noch die Elben, so wenig wir sie auch leiden können, uns berauben wollen! Und Dain ist allein auf DEINE Anfrage hierhergekommen!" Jetzt wurde Dwalin richtig wütend. Wenn er etwas verabscheute, waren es unberechtigte Beschuldigungen, auch wenn sie von seinem besten Freund und König kamen. „Ok, wenn du nicht willst, bleib hier. Aber ICH werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sich unsere FREUNDE und VERWANDTEN vor unseren Toren abschlachten lassen! Ich werde fragen, wer mit mir geht, und versuche JA NICHT mich aufzuhalten!" Damit drehte er sich um und stampfte aus dem kleinen Raum. Als er aufblickte, sah er in die überraschten Gesichter von elf Zwergen. „Also ich werde jetzt dort raus gehen und kämpfen!" sagte er entschlossen. „Kommt jemand mit?" Zufrieden sah er, dass Fili und Kili mit die ersten waren, die sich zu ihm gesellten. Doch als sich der Rest der Gruppe ebenfalls langsam, wenn auch teilweise sehr zögernd zu ihm gesellte, war er dann doch überrascht. Als Thorin den Wachraum schließlich ebenfalls verließ, blickte er verwundert auf die gerüstete und bewaffnete Truppe. Dwalin trat vor und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid mein Freund, aber ich kann nicht tatenlos hier herumsitzen." Doch als er die Mauer schon fast erreicht hatte, spürte er eine Hand. „Du hast ja recht" Thorin schien in den letzten Sekunden geschrumpft zu sein. „Wartet ihr kurz auf mich?" Als er wenige Minuten wieder neben dem großen Krieger auftauchte, war dieser zutiefst erleichtert. „Na dann, auf in den Kampf würde ich sagen!" Wie jedes Mal vor einer Schlacht fühlte Dwalin ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Dís hatte ihn einmal gefragt ob er keine Angst davor hatte zu sterben. Er hatte nur kurz überlegen müssen. Nein. Er hatte nur Angst davor, eine Schlacht zu überleben, aber dabei alles zu verlieren. Thorin, seinen Bruder, Fili und Kili. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne diese wichtigen Personen nicht vorstellen. Trotzdem liebte er es, neben ihnen zu stehen, während sie einer Gefahr ins Gesicht blickten. So auch jetzt. Er freute sich regelrecht darauf, hinauf auf die Ebene zu stürzen und seinen Feinden den Gar auszumachen. Während er so überlegte, hatte Thorin die gesamte Truppe zu ihrem Ausstieg geführt. Nacheinander kletterten alle an der provisorischen Strickleiter herab. Wenige Minuten später hatte er den Großteil seiner Kameraden aus den Augen verloren. Nur Thorin und seine Neffen waren noch in seiner Nähe. Sie alle verteilten tödliche Hiebe und Stiche und als er sich zu seinem besten Freund umblickte, war dessen strahlende Rüstung bereits ganz dunkel vor Orkblut. Aber sie alle hatten es bis jetzt ohne eine Verletzung überstanden. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei: „Dwalin, hinter dir!" Er blickte hastig nach rechts und riss seinen Schildarm herum, da wurde er auch schon mit voller Wucht getroffen. Er flog durch die Luft und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken. Er holte rasselnd Atem. Direkt vor ihm stand ein Warg. Die verdammten Orks hatten sich mit den Wargen verbündet! Als sein Gegner erneut mit seiner Pranke ausholte, rollte Dwalin sich zur Seite, sprang auf und stand plötzlich hinter dem Vieh. Es verstand nicht, was passiert war, und ließ seinen dumpfen Blick erst mal vor sich über den Boden schweifen, um seine Beute zu suchen. Diesen Moment nutzte der erfahrene Krieger aus. Er trat vor und schlug seine Axt zwischen die Wirbel des Kolosses. Dieser bäumte sich in schrecklicher Überraschung auf, stieß einen höllischen Schrei aus und sackte dann in sich zusammen. Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit blickte Dwalin sich um. Dort waren Dori und Nori, sie sahen aus, als könnten sie ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Er schlug sich seinen Weg frei und stand schon bald Rücken an Rücken mit den beiden. „Na genießt ihr die Schlacht?", grinste er. „Naja, mehr oder weniger", gab Dori zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. Noris starrer, ängstlicher Blick sprach für sich. Dwalin konnte seine Freunde aber nachvollziehen. Die beiden waren keine Kämpfer, ihre Talente lagen mehr im handwerklichen Bereich. Doch gemeinsam meisterten sie ihre Angreifer und der Krieger bewegte sich wieder in die Richtung, in der er seinen besten Freund vermutete. Plötzlich hörte er es hinter sich zischen. Er sprang zur Seite und drehte sich um. Ein paar Meter entfernt sah er einen Elben, den Bogen noch schussbereit gehoben. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN!" fuhr er diesen an. „AUSNAHMSWEISE SIND MAL NICHT WIR DIE FEINDE ALSO VERSCHWENDE DEINE KRUMMEN PFEILE BESSER AN ORKS!" Doch der Elb sah ihn nur mit diesem verächtlichen Blick an, den Dwalin in den Kerkern des Waldlandreiches zur Genüge über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. „Bevor Ihr andere Personen beleidigt, solltet Ihr euch vielleicht erst einmal über die Situation klar werden, in der Ihr euch befindet, Herr Zwerg." Damit ließ er den Blick ein Stück neben Dwalin schweifen und verschwand wieder im Gedränge. Verwirrt folgte dieser dem Blick und bemerkte einen weiteren Warg, der durch einen gezielten Schuss ins Auge davon abgehalten worden war, ihm den Kopf abzureißen. Kurz stiegen Schuldgefühle in ihm auf, aber dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Elben!"

Er suchte weiter nach Leuten, denen er helfen konnte, Thorin und die Jungen dabei immer im Hinterkopf, und arbeitete sich dabei zum Haupttor durch. Er vermutete seinen besten Freund in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Erebor. Dort! War das nicht der weiße Schopf seines Bruders? Als er ein ekelhaftes Lachen hinter sich hörte wirbelte Dwalin mit einem Schrei herum und rammte dem Ork, von dem das Geräusch gekommen war seine Axt in den Nacken. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Pulk zu, auf den er vorher zugesteuert hatte und in dem er Balin vermutete. Als er sich aber zu diesem durchgekämpft hatte, musste er feststellen, dass dieser seine Hilfe nicht im Geringsten benötigte. Also ließ er seinen Blick erneut über die Schlacht schweifen und hielt Ausschau, diesmal versuchte er Fili und Kili auszumachen. Die beiden hatten einen faszinierenden Kampfstil und hoben sich damit meistens von der Masse ab. Da, dort waren sie. Ein dunkel brauner und ein blonder Schopf, die dicht beieinander standen und in perfekter Harmonie umeinander herum zu tanzen schienen, umringt von Orkleichen. Es sah so aus als führten sie eine einstudierte Choreografie vor! Plötzlich schienen beide zu erstarren. Der erfahrene Krieger folgte den Blicken der beiden und sein Herz setzte aus. Dort stand Thorin, hoch erhoben auf einem Felsen die Schlacht überblickend. Und hinter ihm, grade außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes, stand ein ungewöhnlich großer Ork, einen Bogen mit angelegtem Pfeil in der Hand. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Alle Geräusche um ihn herum verblassten zu einem unregelmäßigen Rauschen. Es war ihm egal, dass er vollkommen ungeschützt inmitten feindlicher Kämpfer stand. Das einzige woran er denken konnte, war, dass sein schlimmster Albtraum grade dabei war, in Erfüllung zu gehen. „THOOOOOOORIIIIIIIN!" Er legte alle seine Verzweiflung in seine Stimme und obwohl er seine Stimme unmöglich gehört haben konnte, drehte dieser seinen Kopf in die Richtung seines Freundes. In diesem Moment ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er sank auf die Knie. Plötzlich waren seine Neffen über ihm und während Fili nach dem Puls seines Onkels suchte, drängte Kili ihre Feinde von dem unglückseligen Felsen weg. Wie gebannt starrte Dwalin zu ihnen hoch, während der blonde Schopf des älteren Bruders in Verzweiflung nach vorne sackte. Es war ihm, als bräche seine Welt zusammen. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er eine Ewigkeit dort gestanden, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter packte. Er drehte sich um, langsam, es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, ob es ein Ork war, der ihn gleich mit seinem Schwert durchstoßen würde, oder jemand anderes. Tatsächlich war es Balin, der ihn besorgt mit schweißbedecktem Gesicht anschaute. „Bruder, was ist los?!" Er schien sichtlich verwirrt. Dieser nickte nur mit dem Kopf in die Richtung in die er zuvor gestarrt hatte. Balin folgte seinem Blick und sein Gesicht wurde blank. „Dwalin, komm, wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Aber hier sind genug andere, denen das gleiche Schicksal droht, wenn wir nicht sofort handeln." Dieser schluckte. Er musste versuchen zu Fili und Kili zu gelangen, die beiden würden sich vermutlich nicht von der Seite ihres Onkels bewegen. Doch als er versuchte, den Hang zu erklimmen, musste er feststellen, dass er immer wieder wie gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere stieß, an der er sich nicht überwinden konnte weiter zu gehen. Er war noch nicht bereit seinen besten Freund so zu sehen. Er trieb weiter durch die Schlacht, half hier und da und schaffte es irgendwie, nicht umgebracht zu werden. Es wurde langsam dunkel, und immer noch sah er die beiden kleinen Gestalten, die auf dem Felsen standen und ihre Stellung hielten. Er hatte sich diesen wieder genähert und befand sich nun etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen, aber immer noch ein Stück entfernt. Er gab sich einen Ruck und bewegte sich auf weiter auf sie zu. Doch plötzlich fand er sich in einem kleinen Pulk Orks wieder, die es doch wirklich geschafft hatten, sich noch einmal zu formieren. Als er sich aus diesem heraus gekämpft hatte, konnte er die jungen Zwerge nicht mehr ausmachen. Er lief weiter, doch plötzlich hielt er mit einem Ruck an. Auf dem Boden, nur knapp neben der Felskannte, kniete Fili, den Kopf seines Bruders in seinem Schoß. Aus Kilis Brust ragte der abgebrochene Schaft eines Speers. Die beiden schienen wie in einer anderen Welt. „Fili" hörte er plötzlich den jüngeren Bruder krächzen. Dieser strich ihm sofort beruhigend das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist alles gut, Kili, ich bin hier und ich werde hier bleiben. Schlaf nun, kleiner Bruder." Er hustete. Dwalin bemerkte eine große Wunde an seiner Seite, die unglaublich stark blutete. „Aber dann werde ich nicht wieder aufwachen, oder?" Die raue Stimme brach Dwalin fast das Herz. „Nein diesmal nicht, Kili. Aber wir werden uns wieder sehen, was auch immer danach kommen mag." Kili lächelte, dann entspannte sich sein Körper plötzlich. Er war tot. Sein großer Bruder schluchzte auf. „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu. Dann sackte auch er vorne über und schloss für immer die Augen. Eine unglaubliche Wut erfüllte den Krieger, der noch immer am Rand der Szene stand. Wut auf diese verdammten Orks, Wut auf Mahal, weil er so etwas zulassen konnte und Wut auf Thorin, weil dieser ihn allein gelassen hatte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er fiel nach vorne auf die Knie, als ob auch er verletzt worden wäre und schrie seine Wut, seinen Kummer und seine Enttäuschung hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die mittlerweile alles umschloss.


	2. Monster unter dem Bett

So, dass hier ist nur eine ganz kurze Geschichte, die mir spontan eingefallen ist

Hatte diesmal auch keinen Beta-Leser, also nicht wundern, wenn ein paar Fehler drin sind ;)

Ich bin echt baff, wie oft sich das erste Kapitel schon angeschaut wurde, aber hinterlasst doch bitte auch Reviews ;)

Ich weiß leider noch nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, kann evtl etwas dauern

„Moooooommyyyyyyy!" hörte man plötzlich ein unglaubliches Geschrei aus dem Kinderzimmer. Thorin seufzte. Konnte man denn nicht irgendwann mal seine Ruhe haben? Seine Schwester hatte ihm am Nachmittag verkündet, sie sei bei einer Freundin eingeladen und er müsse abends ein wenig auf ihre Söhne Fili und Kili aufpassen. Das war an sich kein Problem, Thorin mochte die Jungen, von denen der Ältere schließlich einmal sein Erbe sein würde. Außerdem hatte Dís bereits mit ihnen zu Abend gegessen, so dass er nur noch eine Geschichte erzählen und die Jungs dann ins Bett bringen musste. Als dann noch spontan sein bester Freund Dwalin an die Tür geklopft hatte, versprach es, wirklich ein lustiger Abend zu werden. Sie hatten sich vor den Kamin gesetzt, ein bisschen herumgealbert und als die beiden Zwerglinge dann langsam müde wurden, hatte Dwalin sich noch eine Geschichte überlegt. Er konnte wirklich gut erzählen, sogar Thorin hörte ihm gern zu. Aber heute Abend war er erstaunlich müde gewesen und so konnte er sich nun kaum noch an den Inhalt erinnern. Deshalb war er auch sehr froh als Sein Freund sich bald wieder verabschiedete und ihn in dem behaglichen Haus allein ließ.

„Mooooooooooommyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Das Schreien war diesmal sogar noch lauter und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich nun wohl oder übel aus seinem Sessel bewegen musste, da besagte „Mommy" ja bei einer Freundin war. Er stand auf und lief den Flur zum Kinderzimmer hinunter. Noch bevor er die Tür öffnete hörte er ein Schluchzen. Er öffnete. „Jungs was ist denn?" „F-Fee meint, er hätte einen Warg unter meinem Bett gesehen", schluchzte der jüngere der beiden Brüder. Er saß zusammengekauert am oberen Ende seines Bettes und hielt seine Bettdecke fest umklammert. Aus großen Augen starrte er seinen Onkel an. Dieser seufzte und war dem Blonden einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Fili! Wie oft haben deine Mutter und ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst deinem Bruder keine Angst machen?! Er ist fünf Jahre jünger als du!" „Aber ich habe wirklich etwas unter Kees Bett gesehen!" Der Junge grinste schelmisch. Im anderen Bett fing sein Bruder wieder an zu wimmern. „Ach Kili." Thorin beschloss, Fili jetzt erst einmal zu ignorieren. „Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben. Wie soll denn ein Warg unter dein Bett passen? Die sind doch viel zu groß. So etwa:" Er zeigte mit der Hand die ungefähre Schulterhöhe eines riesigen Wolfs. Aber der Kleine schluchzte nur noch lauter. Na super, jetzt hatte er noch mehr Angst. Verdammt, warum war Dís nicht da? Er hatte Kinder noch nie sonderlich gut beruhigen können. „Na dann kommt nochmal mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich erzähle euch wie an Warge ganz gut vertreiben kann." Thorin ging zum Bett und hob seinen Neffen auf den Arm. Wie leicht er noch war. Bei Fili konnte er das nun schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr machen, der Junge war in letzter Zeit enorm gewachsen.

Zusammen mit den beiden lief er zurück zum Kamin und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel, Kili auf dem Schoß und Fili auf der breiten Armlehne zusammengekauert. Er freute sich, so leicht an eine weitere Geschichte gekommen zu sein.

„Also" begann sein Onkel. „Ich erzähle euch, wie Durin, der Herr von Moria, einmal ein ganzes Rudel Warge besiegt hat.

Ok, Durin und seine Männer waren nun schon seit Tagen auf der Hut. Immer wieder hatten sie am Osttor ihres geliebten Königreiches Moria merkwürdige Geräusche vernommen, aber immer nur nachts. Also stellte der König Späher am Kheled-zâram auf. In der nächsten Nacht hörten sie wieder dieses Schaben und Heulen, wie von Wölfen, nur viel lauter und machtvoller. Als die Kundschafter am nächsten Morgen zurückkehrten, erzählten sie: „Es sind die Warge aus den Nebelbergen. Riesige wolfsähnliche Kreaturen, mit riesigen Klauen und Zähnen. Sie suchen nach einem Weg in den Berg." Durin überlegte, wie er die Monster überlisten könnte und schließlich kam ihm eine Idee. An der Nordseite des Tales gab es eine versteckte Höhle, deren Türe mit Zwergenmechanismen verschlossen war. Er schickte Männer dort hinauf, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Warge auf sich ziehen, und dann in der Höhle verschwinden sollten. Als die riesigen Kreaturen in der folgenden Nacht wieder kamen, machten die versteckten Zwerge einen großen Lärm und wirklich, sie folgten den Geräuschen und liefen ans nördliche Ende vom Dimrill-Tal. Durin schlich ihnen mit seinen besten Männern nach. Als die Warge schließlich vor der Felswand standen und merkten, dass man sie reingelegt hatte, war es bereits zu spät. Die Zwergenkrieger griffen mit Schwertern und Äxten und vor allem viel Feuer an. Sie vernichteten das ganze Rudel und so lange Durin lebte, traute sich kein Warg mehr in die Nähe von Moria. Außerdem haben seit dem Tag alle Warge eine schreckliche Angst vor Feuer und das ist auch die beste Methode um sie zu bekämpfen." Fili und Kili schauten ihren Onkel mit großen Augen an. „Wie, das wars schon?" fragte Fili ungläubig. „Nur so kurz?" „Ihr habt heute schon eine Geschichte gehört und eigentlich solltet ihr längst im Bett sein!" konterte Thorin. „So, jetzt wisst ihr, wie man Warge besiegt. Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen Kili?" „Hmhmm", der Kleine war schon sichtlich müde. „Aber der Warg unter meinem Bett, der ist ja nicht von Durin umgebracht worden. Machst du das, Onkel Thorin?" bettelte er. „Naja, ich kann ja schlecht mit brennenden Pfeilen auf dein Bett schießen, da würde deine Mutter ja einen Anfall kriegen." Thorin fürchtete, schon zu wissen, was jetzt kommen würde. „Aber du kannst doch dein Schwert holen und ihn so tot machen." Kili war von der Stärke seines Onkels fest überzeugt. „Hmmm" brummelte dieser. „Wenn es denn sein muss." Also lief er in sein Schlafzimmer, seinen Neffen immer noch auf dem Arm und holte sein Schwert. Als er ins Kinderzimmer kam, saß Fili bereits im Bett, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Thorin setzte Kili auf sein Bett und begann dann, wie wild unter dem Bett herum zu stochern. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. „So, jetzt müssten alle Warge tot sein." Der kleine Zwergling strahlte. „Danke, Onkel!" Dieser drehte sich zu dem Älteren um und deutete mit der Schwertspitze auf ihn. „Und wenn du deinem kleinen Bruder noch einmal Angst mit irgendwelchen Schauermärchen machst, jage ich dich eigenhändig mit diesem Schwert durchs ganze Haus!" Er ging zur Tür und pustete die Kerze aus. „Gute Nacht ihr zwei und träumt schön." Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und seufzte auf. Jetzt kam endlich sein wohl verdienter Feierabend!


	3. gähnende Langeweile

Sooo hier ein ganz kurzer Oneshot, zu dem vor ein paar Tagen die Idee gekommen ist und den ich jetzt endlich aufschreiben konnte. Nur knapp 600 Wörter, aber ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem. Sind vielleicht etwas viele „Fachwörter" von Tolkien drin, ihr könnt einfach fragen, wenn ihr nicht wisst was ich meine ;)

Ist jetzt das erste Mal, dass ich mich an Smaug traue, also habt Nachsicht mit mir ;)

Und bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte kommentiert! Ich sehe wie oft die FF aufgerufen wird und bin auch Baff über die Favos, aber ich würde auch gerne wissen, was ihr so denkt!

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Smaug war langweilig. Er hatte nun schon lange geschlafen und nun war er wach. Er hätte einen Ausflug zu dieser unsäglichen Seestadt machen können, aber er hatte keinen Hunger und hier in seiner Halle war es grade so gemütlich. Er vermisste die Zeit, in der er noch in der dürren Heide gelebt hatte, und mit anderen Drachen die Gegend unsicher machen konnte. Er war dort doch eigentlich ganz zufrieden gewesen, warum war er nochmal hierhergekommen? Ach ja, die dummen Zwerge hatten Berge von Schätzen angehäuft und er hatte beweisen wollen, dass er wirklich der mächtigste Feuerdrache Mittelerdes war. Anfangs war es auch wirklich lustig gewesen, er war wie ein feuriger Wirbelsturm über die Ebene gefegt. Die mickrigen Zwerge und Menschen hatten versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, aber ihre Pfeile und Speere waren ein Witz gewesen, gegen seine Krallen und Zähne. Ja, damals hatte er sich wirklich mächtig gefühlt. Fast wie Glaurung, der Drachenvater, der Nargothrond besetzt hatte! Aber nun? Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Streifzügen bewegte er sich kaum noch und der letzte war nun auch schon einige Jahre her. Schnaufend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, wobei der gesamte Schatz in Bewegung geriet. Um ihn herum klirrte und glitzerte es während sich die Goldmassen wie ein Gletscher um ihn herum bewegten. Nach den über 150 Jahren, die er hier nun schon lag, kannte er wirklich jeden Pokal und jedes Geschmeide aus seiner Sammlung. Doch, er war schon stolz auf seine Eroberung! Trotzdem, er wollte mal wieder etwas erleben, nicht nur auf der faulen Haut liegen. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die die Drachen sich in der dürren Heide erzählt hatten.

Ancalagon, der erste geflügelte Feuerdrache und damit sein Vater, der als Heerführer Morgoths Tod und Schrecken über Mittelerde gebracht hatte. In vielen Schlachten hatte er gekämpft und seinem Herrn alle Ehre gemacht, bevor er von einem verdammten Elben erschlagen worden war. Wenn es etwas gab, dass Smaug fast so sehr hasste wie Zwerge, dann waren das Elben. Dieser verdammte Earendil, der so verehrt wurde, hatte den Schwarzen einfach vom Himmel geholt, so dass dieser die Thangorodrim zerstört hatte. Wie riesig er gewesen sein musste!

Oder Glaurung, der Vater der Drachen. In der Dagor Bragollach hatte er gekämpft und obwohl er damals noch lange nicht ausgewachsen gewesen war, waren alle vor ihm geflohen. Und genauso in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Tausende von Menschen, Zwergen und Elben hatte er umgebracht, Bevor er Nargothrond, das große Elbenreich einnahm und sich dort auf seinem wohlverdienten Schatz ausruhte. Aber selbst das war ihm nicht genug gewesen und er hatte nach Brethil gewollt, als dieser unsägliche Turin Turambar ihn umbrachte. Was eine Schande und was ein Verlust für die Welt.

Und dann war da noch Scatha, dessen Geschichten ihm immer am besten gefallen hatten, auch wenn es da nicht so viel zu erzählen gab. Der Lindwurm hatte zwar nicht fliegen können, war aber nicht minder gefährlich gewesen.

Erneut seufzte Smaug. Er würde gerne ebenfalls in die Geschichten eingehen. Was war schöner als unsterblich zu sein? Er malte sich aus, wie er über Schlachtfelder zog und die anderen Lebewesen allein beim Klang seines Namens vor zitterten. Er würde weiter wachsen und irgendwann größer als Glaurung, ja sogar größer als Ancalagon sein. Die ganze Welt würde ihm gehören. Diese Gedanken erfüllten ihn mit einem aufgeregten Kribbeln, aber kurz darauf rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Was sollte sich schon groß an seinem Leben ändern? Und eigentlich war er doch ganz zufrieden. Er legte den Kopf zurück auf die Klauen und begann, zurück ins Land der Träume zu gleiten. Das klopfen der Drossel, weit oben am anderen Ende eines Gangs, hörte er kaum noch.

Ich denke wir alle wissen, wie es weiter geht ;)

Denkt an die Kommis ;)

GGGGGGGLG

Tinverina


	4. Prompt: Music Lessons

Soo, endlich mal wieder ein Prompt von mir ;)

Ich muss gestehen, dass der schon länger fertig war, aber ich konnte leider noch nicht früher hochladen.

Diese Geschichte ist mehr oder weniger in Partnerarbeit mit BubbleBobble entstanden. Wir haben beide zum gleichen Prompt mit den gleichen Personen geschrieben und wollten mal wissen, was für unterschiedliche Geschichten dabei rauskommen. _Sehr unterschiedliche_, haben wir festgestellt.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich über Frerin schreibe, also habt Nachsicht mit mir, ich „kenne" ihn einfach noch nicht so gut ;)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit der Geschichte :D

Verdammt! Er konnte es einfach nicht. Frustriert ließ Frerin sich auf den Boden fallen. „Und gleich noch einmal!" Bufram streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, doch der Prinz hatte keine Lust mehr. „Lass mich doch mit dem Mist in Ruhe. Ich werde ihn eh nie brauchen. Dann stelle ich mich eben an den Rand und schaue zu."

„Das ziemt sich aber nicht für einen Prinzen des Hauses Durin. Er muss immer präsent sein, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefällt."

„Phhh ich werde solche unangenehmen Situationen einfach meiden." Frerin war eindeutig zu genervt um dieses Theater noch lange mit zu machen. Doch jetzt versuchte sein Lehrer es auf eine andere Art. „Stellt euch vor ihr werdet auf einen Ball eingeladen und wenn euch eure Herzensdame zum Tanzen auffordert, müsst ihr passen. Ihr könntet ihr wohl nicht mehr in die Augen sehen." Noch ein Stöhnen. Dieser verdammte Tanzunterricht! „Es fordern sowieso immer die Männer auf!" Jetzt war es an Bufram ein genervtes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Dieser Prinz war aber auch starrköpfig, noch schlimmer als sein älterer Bruder! Er sollte doch nur ein paar Tänze für den nächsten königlichen Ball lernen! Aber er stellte sich an, als sollte er zehnmal den Erebor rauf und runter rennen. Er beschloss, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Der Junge würde heute noch Schwerttraining mit seinem Bruder haben und sollte da besser einen klaren Kopf haben. „Na gut, dann geht. Ich werde mich mit eurem Vater über euer Verhalten unterhalten." Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete sich sein Schüler und verließ den geräumigen Saal. Frerin lief auf schnellstem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten seines Bruders, der vor kurzem aus der königlichen Wohnung ausgezogen war, um mehr Ruhe vor seinen Eltern zu haben. Das Kampftraining genoss er im Gegensatz zum Tanzen. Und heute durfte er sogar bei Thorins Training mitmachen! Er hämmerte mit der Faust gegen dessen Zimmertür. Von drinnen hörte er nur genervtes Stöhnen. Lag sein Bruder etwa noch im Bett?! Er riss die Tür auf und… konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Sein Bruder lag, eingewickelt in zig Laken auf seinem Bett, die Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend. Als Frerin die Vorhänge vom Fenster zurückzog, schlug er sich die Hände vor die Augen. „Verdammt, du Idiot! Mach die Vorhänge wieder vors Fenster! Sch****, hab ich Kopfschmerzen!" Jetzt konnte der Jüngere nicht mehr an sich halten. Er prustete los. „Ich dachte, Dwalins Geburtstag wäre erst heute." „Wir haben rein gefeiert…" „Na, das merke ich! Aber jetzt musst du leider aufstehen, weil in einer Stunde haben wir Training und du weißt, wie toll es unser lieber Herr Vater findet, wenn du schwänzt. Außerdem bist du letzte Woche auch nicht aufgetaucht." „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe du Nervensäge!" Trotzdem quälte Thorin sich aus dem Bett und nahm auch dankbar den großen Krug Wasser an, den er wenig später gereicht bekam. Als er wenig später gewaschen und fertig gekleidet neben seinem Bruder in der Küche auftauchte, sah er schon wieder ganz passabel aus, aber die Brüder waren sich einig, dass er ihrem Vater erst mal aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

Als sie schließlich auf dem Trainingsplatz ankamen, musste Frerin aber schon wieder grinsen, da Thorin, mit halb geschlossenen Augen, nicht fähig schien, auch nur ein Schwert in der Hand zu halten. Trotzdem tat er ihm leid, er erinnerte sich selber gut genug daran, wie er sich nach seinem ersten Saufgelage gefühlt hatte und war immer noch dankbar darum, wie sein Bruder ihm damals geholfen hatte. Auch Balin, der das Training heute leitete, wurde recht schnell bewusst, dass mit dem eigentlich sehr vielversprechenden Krieger heute nichts anzufangen war und schickte die Prinzen schon nach einer halben Stunde wieder weg. Thorin schien darüber sehr froh und lud seinen Bruder noch zum Mittagessen zu sich in die Wohnung ein. Als sie dort vor einem saftigen Eintopf saßen, den sie sich aus der Küche geholt hatten, wurde er aber wieder etwas grün um die Nase. Er schob seine Schüssel weit von sich und bemühte sich von seinem Zustand abzulenken. „ Sag mal, wie war dein Tanzunterricht vorhin? Du weißt ja, dass in ein paar Tagen der große Ball zu Ehren unserer Tante abgehalten wird? Da werden viele wichtige Leute sein." „Ach hör bloß auf. Ich werde dich bitten müssen, mir vorher ein Bein zu brechen oder so." Griesgrämig schaufelte Frerin das Essen in seinen Mund. Als er die belustigte Miene seines Gegenüber bemerkte, fauchte er: „Jetzt tu nicht so, als würdest du gerne tanzen! Ich weiß noch wie du dich angestellt hast, als Mutter dich das erste Mal zum Unterricht gebracht hat!" „Da dran erinnerst du dich noch? Da hast du schon Recht, ich kann so ungefähr einen Tanz, und dass ist der, den man zum eröffnen eines Balls tanzt. Aber mehr brauche ich auch nicht." „Was? Wieso?" Der jüngere starrte seinen großen Bruder wütend an. „Pass auf", sagte Thorin und lief ins Nebenzimmer. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem in Tuch eingeschlagenen Gegenstand wieder. „Was ist das?" „Eine Harfe. Ich werde Musik spielen. Das Ding ist zu sperrig, um sich damit im Kreis zu drehen!" Er zwinkerte dem verblüfften Zwerg zu, in dessen Gesicht sich langsam Neid breit machte. Er ließ sich auf einem kleinen Schemel nieder und ließ die Finger über die Seiten des nun enthüllten Instruments gleiten. „Verdammt, das ist eine gute Idee!" Frerin überlegte fieberhaft, welche Musik in wenigen Tagen zu lernen war, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Thorin lachte, er konnte seinen Bruder lesen wie ein Buch. „Vergiss es, es gibt kein Instrument, das du in so kurzer Zeit lernen könntest! Diesen Ball wirst du dich wohl noch quälen müssen. Aber wenn du magst können wir zum Instrumentenbauer gehen und nach etwas Passendem für dich suchen." Er stellte die Harfe in eine Ecke und lief zur Tür. „Kommst du?" Erst zeterte sein Bruder. Eigentlich war er nicht so der musikalische Typ. Sie langweilte ihn und er wunderte sich, dass Thorin ein Instrument gelernt hatte. Wortlos schob er sich dann aber doch an diesem vorbei, Dankbarkeit auf dem Gesicht. Auf dem Weg durch den Erebor quatschten die Brüder über belangloses Zeug, wie das Training, Dwalins Geburtstag und den anstehenden Ball. Vor der Tür des Musikladens, blieb Frerin stehen. Meinst du das ist so eine gute Idee? Ich glaube kaum das Vater so begeistert wäre." „Ach kümmer dich nicht darum. Komm, Glorin ist echt freundlich. Er hat auch mich gut beraten und er weiß genau, dass ich nur Harfe spiele, um nicht tanzen zu müssen." Er öffnete die Tür und kleine Glöckchen bimmelten. „Oh hallo Prinz Thorin. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Stimmt etwas mit Eurer Harfe nicht? Und Euren verehrten Herrn Bruder habt Ihr auch mitgebracht! Guten Tag Herr Frerin." „Danke, mit meiner Harfe ist alles in Ordnung. Mein Bruder hat aber leider das gleiche Problem wie ich und wir hatten auf Euren fachmännischen Rat gehofft, Glorin." „Oh, noch ein Prinz der nicht tanzen will? Kein Problem. Aber wenn es um den kommenden Ball geht… da fürchte ich, kann ich nicht mehr helfen. Was wünscht der Prinz denn? Ein Saiteninstrument wie der Bruder? Oder lieber ein Schlag- oder Blasinstrument?" Frerin war ein wenig überrumpelt. „Ähhm… was… was passt denn gut zu einer Harfe?" „Oh die Geschwister wollen im Duett spielen? Da würde ich eine Bratsche empfehlen. Das klingt sehr schön. Hier habe ich ein sehr schönes Exemplar, allerdings könnte es ein wenig zu groß für den jungen Herrn sein. Vielleicht doch eine Fidel… Ich habe doch neulich…" Der quirlige Zwerg lief zwischen seine Regale und begann in einigen Kartons herum zu wühlen. „Ahh hier… oh nein doch nicht… ah da ist das gute Stück ja!" Er kam mit einem wunderschönen Instrument aus dunklem Holz und mit schwarzen Einlegearbeiten zurück. „Hier, das sollte doch das Richtige für einen jungen Prinzen wie euch sein Herr Frerin." Er hielt ihm das Instrument entgegen. Dieser griff mit ehrfürchtigem Blick danach. „Die… die ist wunderschön!" stammelte er sprachlos. „Was kostet sie?" „250 – Nein, 200 Goldstücke für den Enkel des Königs." Der junge Zwerg warf seinem Bruder einen schnellen Blick zu, der aufmunternd nickte. „Ok, wir nehmen es!" meinte er dann begeistert. „Aber denkt daran, ihr solltet auf jeden Fall Unterricht nehmen, sonst bezweifel ich, dass ihr bald auf einem Fest spielen könnt." Der Verkäufer zwinkerte belustigt und wandte sich dann zum Verkaufstresen, um das Instrument einzupacken. Bereits wenig später waren die Brüder auf dem Weg zurück, diesmal aber zu den königlichen Gemächern. Schließlich wollte Frerin seine neueste Errungenschaft seinen Eltern zeigen und klären, wann und bei wem er mit dem Unterricht beginnen sollte. Wie erwartet zeigte Thrain sich zu Beginn nicht sehr begeistert, dass sein zweiter Sohn ebenfalls nicht tanzen wollte, aber als er von der katastrophalen Stunde hörte, stimmte er schließlich zu. Er kümmerte sich um einen Lehrer, verlangte aber von Frerin, zumindest bis zum Ball noch Tanzunterricht zu nehmen und den klassischen Eröffnungstanz zu lernen. Dieser stimmte zu und zog sich dann, begleitet von seinem älteren Bruder auf sein Zimmer zurück. Dort wickelte er die Fidel aus ihrem Tuch und versuchte, sie unter das Kinn zu klemmen, so wie er es schon öfter bei Musikern gesehen hatte. Thorin setzte sich auf das Bett und betrachtete den Jüngeren belustigt. Als dieser das Instrument schließlich einigermaßen vernünftig hielt, griff er nach dem Bogen… und prompt fiel es auf den weichen Teppich, der den Boden bedeckte. Thorin lachte. „Du solltest vielleicht warten, bis dir erklärt wurde, wie das funktioniert!"

Bereits am nächsten Tag war es so weit. Um kurz vor elf klopfte Baldor, der Musiker der Königsfamilie, an Ferins Zimmertür. Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden übten die beiden Haltungen, Noten, Töne und die Art und Weise in der man mit dem Bogen über die Seiten streichen musste. Die beiden verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Der Lehrer war selber noch nicht sehr alt, stammte aber aus einer angesehenen Musikerfamilie. Er freute sich, dass sich mal wieder jemand anderes für Musik interessierte und war erpicht darauf, dem Prinzen alles Mögliche beizubringen. Nach dieser ersten Stunde konnte dieser zwar immer noch keine Lieder spielen, aber zumindest fiel ihm die Fidel nicht mehr runter.

In den nächsten Wochen übte er wie ein Besessener, bald schon ging es ihm nicht mehr darum, sich vorm Tanzen zu drücken und er hatte zunehmend Spaß an der Musik. Er zeigte einen Ehrgeiz, den man vorher kaum von ihm gekannt hatte, nicht einmal in sein Kampftraining hatte er sich je so reingekniet. Er trug seine Fidel bald wie ein Langschwert über den Rücken und trug sie so immer bei sich. Binnen kürzester Zeit konnte sein Lehrer ihm kaum noch etwas beibringen und er war begeistert, wie sich sein junger Schüler entwickelte. Natürlich vernachlässigte Frerin darüber nicht seine Pflichten als Prinz, er übte weiterhin kämpfen, half seinem Großvater bei kleineren Geschäften und besuchte andere Zwerge. Aber die Musik war seine neue Leidenschaft. Auch Thorin war begeistert darüber. Er spielte so oft er konnte mit seinem kleinen Bruder und freute sich für ihn, dass er endlich etwas gefunden hatte, in dem er voll und ganz aufging.

Schließlich stand der Geburtstag ihres Großvaters an. Es würde ein großes Fest geben, zu dem alle wichtigen Zwerge mit ihrer Familie eingeladen sein würden. Natürlich würde viel gegessen und gelacht, aber auch getanzt werden. Als Frerin davon hörte, grinste er. Nein, diesmal würde er nicht tanzen müssen. Das letzte Ma war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Er war der Zwergin, mit der er getanzt hatte, mehr als einmal auf den Fuß getreten und da er nicht führen konnte, waren sie ständig mit anderen Paaren zusammen gestoßen. Den Rest des Abends hatte er sich still in eine Ecke verkrochen und dem Harfenspiel seines Bruders gelauscht, der immer wieder auch Soli spielen durfte. Und diesmal war er dran! Er hatte nun schon einige Stücke eingeübt und auch mit Thorin zusammen konnte er einige Lieder gut genug zum Vortragen vor einer großen Gesellschaft spielen. Er freute sich wirklich darauf, allen zu zeigen, was er mit seiner Musik machte. Und Bufram, sein ehemaliger Tanzlehrer würde staunen, hatte er ihn doch immer als völlig unmusikalisch bezeichnet! Während er noch so überlegte, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Was wenn er für Thror selbst ein Musikstück schreiben würde? Er summte in letzter Zeit öfter eigene Melodien vor sich hin, er könnte einfach mal versuchen sie aufzuschreiben. Begeistert machte er sich an die Arbeit. Immer wieder spielte er Teile einer Melodie, versuchte sie zu notieren und überprüfte dann, ob sie sich auch wie gewünscht anhörte. Es klappte erstaunlich gut.

Als Thorin wenig später in den Wohntrakt der königlichen Familie kam, um seinen Bruder zum Schwerttraining abzuholen, blieb er erst einmal vor der Tür stehen und lauschte der unbekannten Melodie. Dann öffnete die Tür. Dort saß sein jüngerer Bruder, inmitten frisch beschriebener Notenblätter, manche zusammengeknäult, andere vorsichtig gestapelt, mit Tintenflecken im Gesicht und spielte mit geschlossenen Augen sein eigenes Lied. Thorin lächelte. Sein Bruder schien seine Aufgabe gefunden zu haben.

Ach so: KOMMENTIERT KOMMENTIERT KOMMENTIERT! ;)

LG Tinverina


	5. Manchmal kann man nicht bleiben

So, noch ein schneller OS bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre ;) Ist diesmal leider nur sehr kurz, aber ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem! :) Viel Spaß und bitte, KOMMENTIERT! ;) ******************************************* Dís stand in der Küche und schrubbte, was das Zeug hielt. Sämtliche Töpfe, Schüsseln und auch das Besteck waren zwar schon blitzblank geputzt, aber sie brauchte etwas, um sich abzulenken. Viel zu lange schon hatte sie jetzt auf ihren Mann gewartet. Vor bereits einer Woche war er nun schon mit einer Gruppe Zwerge, in der sich übrigens auch Thorin Eichenschild befunden hatte, losgezogen, um eine Horde Orks, die die Ered Luin nun schon seit längerem unsicher machte, zur Strecke zu bringen. Eigentlich hatten sie vor bereits zwei bis drei Tagen zurück sein müssen. Seufzend legte sie den Topf und das Tuch, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte beiseite… und zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür pochte. „Dís?" Diese Stimme war ihr nur zu vertraut. „Dís, ich weiß das du da bist." Sie klang viel zu erschöpft für eine einfache Jagd. „Mach auf, bitte. Dís!" Aber die Angesprochene konnte nicht. Ihr Körper schien ihr plötzlich nicht mehr zu gehorchen. „Dís? Schwester, ist alles ok bei dir? So antworte doch!" So langsam schien Thorin, der da vor der Tür stand, wirklich in Panik zu geraten. Sie begann sich langsam und mechanisch auf zum Eingang des Hauses zu bewegen. Dabei knarzten die Dielen viel zu laut in der plötzlichen Stille, die sie zu erdrücken drohte. Wie in Trance legte sie ihre Hand um den Türknauf, dessen Metall kalt in ihre Haut biss. Noch nie hatte er sich so schwer drehen lassen. Als Dís die Tür endlich öffnete, erschrak Thorin. Wusste sie etwa…? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Sie waren grade erst zurück gekehrt. „Du kommst besser rein" meinte seine Schwester ausdruckslos. Ich denke nicht, dass wir das hier draußen besprechen müssen." Sie weiß es schon, schoss es dem erfahrenen Krieger durch den Kopf. Natürlich… Als er das aus betrat, sah er den 4 jährigen Fili am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen. „Hey Kleiner" begrüßte er ihn schwach. Dís lief zu ihrem Sohn, kniete sich vor ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Junge nickte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Als sie dann im Wohnzimmer saßen, wusste er nicht, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte. Schließlich platzte er einfach damit heraus: „Er ist tot, Dís." Die Antwort überraschte ihn kaum, trotzdem war er geschockt und es schmerzte, zu sehen, wie etwas in ihr zerbrach. „Ich weiß." Damit stand die Zwergin auf und verließ das Haus. Ein wenig verdattert blieb Thorin zurück. Sollte er ihr nachlaufen? Oder brauchte sie einfach etwas Zeit für sich? Während er so zur Tür starrte, bemerkte er seinen Neffen nicht, der, vermutlich aufgeschreckt durch die zufallende Tür, ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Also zuckte er ziemlich zusammen, als dieser ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Onkel, was ist los? Warum ist Mama gegangen? Und warum bist du schon zurück und Papa noch nicht?" Thorin seufzte. Er wusste nicht ob er Dís die schwere Aufgabe abnehmen konnte oder wollte. Der arme Junge war noch so klein. Noch viel kleiner als er selbst, als er den ersten schweren Verlust hinnehmen musste. Dís lief in den Wald hinter dem Haus. Weg. Sie musste jetzt einfach weg. Kurz meldeten sich Schuldgefühle, als sie an ihren Sohn dachte, der allein und verwirrt im Haus zurück geblieben war. Nein, nicht ganz allein. Thorin war immer noch da. Keuchend ließ die Zwergin sich gegen einen Baum sinken. Sie befand sich am Rande einer Lichtung. Sie schloss die Augen, als ein paar Strahlen der späten Nachmittagssonne auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern schimmerte es rot. Blutrot. Sie riss die Augen wieder auf. Warum er? Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass jeder Abschied der letzte sein konnte, aber warum so früh? Zu viele geliebte Menschen hatte sie schon verloren. Ihren Vater, ihren Großvater, ihre Mutter, ihren Bruder. Und jetzt ihren Mann. Zu früh. Wie immer. Sanft strich sie über ihren Bauch. Weder Fili noch Thorin wussten bis jetzt, dass dort neues Leben heranwuchs. Sein letztes Geschenk an sie. Nie würde sie ihre Kinder gehen lassen. So viele waren gestorben, ihre Kinder würde sie behalten. Niemand würde es wagen sie ihr zu nehmen. Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und sie schloss ihre Augen wieder, während ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Nun kamen sie. Sie hatte nicht weinen können, als Thorin vor ihrem Haus gestanden hatte und auch nicht, als er die schreckliche Nachricht aussprach. Aber jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein kalter Windstoß unter ihre Klamotten fuhr. Wie lange hatte sie schon hier gesessen? Die Sonne war mittlerweile hinter den Hügeln verschwunden und es war kalt geworden. Sie musste zurück ins Dorf. Im Dunkeln sollte man sich besser nicht allein im Wald aufhalten und außerdem würden sich Thorin und Fili mittlerweile bestimmt wundern, wo sie blieb. Fili. Ob Thorin es übers Herz gebracht hatte, ihm von seinem Vater zu erzählen? Sie würde es wohl bald heraus finden. Sie wischte sich über die feuchten Wangen und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Sie würde das überstehen, so, wie sie bis jetzt alles überstanden hatte. Als sie an ihrem Haus ankam, war es bereits fast dunkel. Durch die Fenster schimmerte warmes Licht nach draußen und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht ganz allein war. Sie öffnete die Tür und sofort sprang ihr ein kleines Bündel in die Arme. „Mama!" Sie konnte sehen, dass Thorin ihr die schwerste der Aufgaben abgenommen hatte. Filis Augen waren verheult, seine Nase rot und geschwollen. „Alles wird gut mein Kleiner. Wir schaffen das." Dann bemerkte sie ihren Bruder, der in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand. Sie lief zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke. Und, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber manchmal ist es einfach leichter zu gehen als zu bleiben." 


	6. Zahnschmerzen

Als Balin am Morgen in Dwalins Kammer kam, um zu sehen wo dieser denn blieb, hatte dieser mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht im Bett gelegen. „Bruder, ich glaube ich muss sterben", wurde ihm verkündet. Der Ältere war auch sofort voller Sorge zu ihm gekommen und hatte seine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt, wie bei einem kleinen Zwergling. „Hmm, Fieber hast du keins. Was ist denn los?" Dann berührte er die Wange des großen Kriegers und dieser stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. „Nicht" wimmerte er. „Bitte mach was, damit es weggeht!" Balin unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Fieber, Erkältungen, ja sogar Knochenbrüche hatten Dwalin noch nie im Bett halten können, aber jetzt schien sein „kleiner" Bruder Zahnschmerzen zu haben. „Hast du wieder zu viel von Dís Süßzeug genascht?" „Nicht mehr als sonst auch. Bitte, hast du nicht etwas dagegen hier?" Erneut grinste Balin. Wie oft hatte er den anderen schon davor gewarnt, zu viel Zucker zu sich zu nehmen? Und jetzt zahlte er endlich mal die Strafe. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Aber Orain, Oins Cousin, ist glaube ich Heiler auf Zähne und Mund spezialisiert. Wir können nach dem Frühstück sicher einmal bei ihm vorbei gehen." „Nein, bloß kein Frühstück" wimmerte der Große. „Ok, nach meinem Frühstück. Ich gehe sicher nicht ohne was im Magen aus dem Haus. Willst du dich zu mir setzten, oder sind die Schmerzen so überwältigend, das du dich nicht mal an den Tisch setzten kannst?" Stumm schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. Bloß nicht sprechen. Mit wehleidigem Blick setzte er sich in die Küche. Jetzt wo er ihn genauer betrachtete, konnte Balin auch sehen, dass die linke Wange des Jüngeren angeschwollen war. Er beeilte sich mit seinem Essen und machte sich anschließend mit seinem Bruder auf den Weg. Sie mussten ein ganzes Stück durch ihre Hallen in den Ered Luin laufen, bis sie in den Häusern der Heilung ankamen. Dort wurden sie von einem fröhlichen Oin begrüßt. „Na ihr zwei? Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr seid doch nie krank." Balin nickte zu seinem Bruder und meinte: „Der Große hier hat Zahnschmerzen. Können du oder Orain da vielleicht was machen?" Auch Oin konnte das Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken und handelte sich dafür einen sehr düsteren Blick von Dwalin ein. Wenn Blicke töten könnten! „Bestimmt werden wir was finden. Kommt mal mit." Er führte sie durch einen Gang, von dem zu beiden Seiten Behandlungsräume abzweigten, bis sie einen großen Saal erreichten, in dem sich die Heiler wohl aufhielten, wenn sie keine Patienten hatten. „Orain? Kommst du mal grade? Ich habe einen schlimmen Fall von Zahnschmerzen für dich." Ein äußerst kleiner untersetzter Zwerg erhob sich und kam zu ihnen. „Wem soll ich denn helfen? Ach, hallo Balin, das ist ja eine Überraschung! Und das ist dein Bruder? Ich nehme an, er ist der Kranke?" Dem Heiler war die geschwollene Wange natürlich sofort aufgefallen. „Das sollten wir schnell erledigen können." Oin verabschiedete sich und sie liefen ein Stück zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, bis Orain sie in eine leere Kammer winkte. „So Dwalin, du setzt dich mal schön da vorne hin und ich hole meine Instrumente." Er drehe sich um und verschwand hinter einem dünnen Vorhang, hinter dem er kurz später wieder hervorkam. Sein Patient stand immer noch ein wenig verloren im Raum. „Na los, setz dich schon. Es wird auch ganz schnell gehen." Zögernd setzte sich der Krieger. Der Heiler stellte sich vor ihn (er musste sich nicht einmal setzten, so groß war Dwalin im Gegensatz zu ihm) und blickte mit einer kleinen Lampe in seinen Mund. „Ohh da haben wir den Übeltäter ja schon. Dwalin, du hast ein beachtliches Loch in einem deiner Backenzähne. Du solltest weniger Süßkram essen. Oder wenigsten anschließend die Zähne ordentlich reinigen." Balin lachte. „Dreimal darfst du raten, wer ihm das schon seit Jahren predigt! Aber vielleicht hört er diesmal wenigstens darauf." Dwalin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Was schaust du mich so an? Ich bin nicht derjenige, dem jetzt im Mund rumgebohrt wird!" Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich dessen Augen entsetzt. Orain, der das mitbekam meinte aber nur, „Tja, da hat dein Bruder leider Recht. Der Zahn muss raus. Du solltest dabei möglichst still halten, sonst wird das nur schlimmer. Sollten die Schmerzen unerträglich werden, kannst du aber die Hand heben, dann höre ich sofort auf, ok?" Dwalin nickte mit angsterfüllten Augen. Sein Gegenüber griff nun nach einer Zange, die in seinen Augen eher wir ein Foltermittel, als wie ein medizinisches Instrument aussah. Orain näherte sich ihm wieder, die Zange unheilvoll erhoben. „So, und jetzt den Mund bitte schön weit auf!" Immer näher kam das Metall seinen Zähnen. Er schloss die Augen. Da, es berührte seinen Zahn! Er riss die Augen wieder auf und die Hand nach oben. Der Heiler seufzte. „Dwalin ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen." Balin trat neben seinen Bruder und nahm seine Hand. „Alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir. Komm, mach die Augen wieder zu und es ist alles ganz schnell vorbei." Dieser nickte und kniff die Augen wieder fest zusammen. Als die Zange sich um den kaputten Zahn schloss wimmerte er leise auf - und Balin gleichzeitig mit ihm. Der kräftige Krieger krallte sich so fest an seine Hand, dass er dachte, die Knochen würden bersten. Es gab noch ein paar feste Rucke und dann lag der Zahn auf einem Tuch bei den Instrumenten. Dwalin hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Hey Brüderchen, alles ok. Du bist den bösen Zahn los." „Aber es tut immer noch alles weh!" Orain schaltete sich ein. „Das ist normal. Ich werde euch eine Liste mit Tränken geben, die die Schmerzen lindern sollten. Ihr geht jetzt nach Hause und du, Dwalin, solltest dich die nächste Woche über nicht so anstrengen, sonst könnte sich die Wunde entzünden."

„Was? Aber ich gebe morgen Schwerttraing! Da kann ich doch nicht nur rumstehen!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Zwerglinge verstehen es, wenn sie morgen nur Trockenübungen machen können. Dann wird man dir nämlich auch gut ansehen, dass es dir nicht so gut geht."

„Wie jetzt? Ich dachte du hast den bösen Zahn rausgeholt?!"

„Ja, aber deine Wange wird trotzdem ein wenig anschwellen. Das war ein ganz schöner Eingriff eben. Aber keine Sorge, in drei bis vier Tagen geht es dir wieder blendend. Und sein froh, dass ihr so schnell gekommen seid, das ganze wäre sonst noch viel schmerzhafter geworden! Aber ich muss jetzt los, ich habe heute noch ein paar andere Patienten."

„Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag noch! Und grüß Oin von uns", verabschiedete sich Balin. Dwalin grummelte nur unfreundlich. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung schauten sie in der Apotheke vorbei, wo Dori dem Krieger einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und ihnen die gewünschten Tränke reichte. Zuhause angekommen ließ Dwalin sich schlecht gelaunt in einen Sessel fallen und ließ sich von seinem Bruder die Tränke in einen Krug mit Wasser mischen. Als er die bittere Medizin runter gewürgt hatte, begann er, Balin Anweisungen zu geben. „Bring mir mal meine Axt, wenn ich schon nicht trainieren kann, muss ich sie wenigstens pflegen. Ach, und Thorin hatte mich gebeten, ihm ein paar Bögen Pergament zu besorgen. Übernimmst du das für mich?" Dieser ließ sich das allerdings nicht lange gefallen. „Hör mal, du hast vielleicht Zahnschmerzen, aber das heißt nicht, dass du bettlägerig bist. Oder besser sesselsitzig. Du kannst das alles selber erledigen und ein bisschen Bewegung tut dir sicher gut." Aber Dwalin blieb sitzen. Dann würde er sich eben langweilen. Und Thorin würde ihm sicher verzeihen. Als er am späten Nachmittag seinen Hunger dann nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, bequemte er sich schließlich in die Küche, um ein Stück Brot mit Schinken zu sich zu nehmen. Und schrie vor Schmerz auf. „VERDAMMT! Nicht mal essen kann ich!" Balin kam ebenfalls in die Küche gelaufen – und ging schnell in Deckung als er sah wie sein Bruder mit dem Messer auf den Küchenschrank zielte, wo es zitternd im Holz stecken blieb. „Immer mit der Ruhe. Setz dich wieder, ich mache dir einen Haferbrei. Solange du nicht kauen musst, sollte es gehen." „Ich HASSE Haferbrei!" zischte der andere zurück. „Aber irgendwas musst du ja essen. Du kannst schließlich schlecht drei Tage hungern." Als er seinem Bruder ein paar Minuten später eine Schüssel mit dampfendem Brei vorsetzte, kniff dieser nur beleidigt die Lippen zusammen. Balin seufzte. Das würden drei anstrengende Tage werden!


	7. Im Wald

Und ein neuer Oneshot. Mir ist leider kein sehr brauchbarer Titel eingefallen... Und sorry, dass ich im Moment so unregelmäßig hochlade, aber ich habe momentan überhaupt keine Ideen :(

Ich habe jetzt zum ersten Mal auf Sagengestalten angespielt, die nicht aus Tolkiens Welt kommen und habe dafür ein bisschen recherchiert. Ich hatte dabei viel Spaß und würde mich über eine Rückmeldung freuen, wie es euch gefällt.

Ich bin übrigens echt baff über meine Stats! Über 500 aufrufe! Vielen vielen Dank dafür! Wenn sich jetzt noch die „Schwarzleser" dazu entschließen würden, Kommis zu hinterlassen… ;) Um das klar zu stellen: Ich bin keiner dieser Anti-Schwarzleser-Hetzer, ich kommentiere auch nicht alles, aber ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar riesig! Wenn ihr euch also zwei Minuten Zeit nehmen würdet…

So, jetzt aber genug geschwafelt! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Erschrocken starrte Kili auf die Holzstücke zu seinen Füßen. So doll hatte er doch gar nicht gespielt. Oder? Auf dem Boden vor dem jungen Zwergling lagen der abgetrennte Arm eines Zwergenkriegers und ein Wolfsbein. In der Phantasie des Jungen hatte der Wolf zuvor den Krieger angegriffen und nun hatten beide, nun ja, richtige Verletzungen eben. Immer noch erstarrt blickte er zwischen den Spielsachen umher. An sich war daran ja nichts schlimmes, er hatte schon einige seiner Spielsachen zerstört, aber diese gehörten nun mal nicht ihm. Fili war am Morgen mit Thorin und Dwalin auf die Jagd gegangen und Kili konnte sich sicher sein, dass sie erst am frühen Abend zurückkehren würden. Also hatte er sich die Holzfiguren seines Bruders geschnappt, mit denen er sonst nur so selten spielen durfte. Ihm war dabei bewusst gewesen, dass er äußerst vorsichtig sein musste, wenn er keinen Streit mit seinem großen Bruder haben wollte. Und jetzt das! Er wusste genau, dass der Zwerg eines von dessen Lieblingsfiguren war. Bofur hatte ihn ihm geschenkt und wenn man genau hinschaute, konnte man gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem Onkel feststellen. Die grimmige Miene zum Beispiel. Nun verwandelte sich sein Schock in kindliche Panik. Er musste hier weg! Schnell schob er die kaputten Spielsachen unter den Schrank und schlich auf den Flur. Er hörte seine Mutter hinter der geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür mit einer Freundin quatschen. Leise schlich er weiter zur Hintertür (die Vordertür quietschte) und lief – immer noch halb als Ritter verkleidet, mit Holzschwert und Armschienen – in den Wald hinter dem Haus.

Zuerst steuerte er auf eine versteckte Lichtung zu, auf der er mit seinem Bruder immer spielte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Fili diese ja kannte und dort sicher zuerst nach ihm suchen würde. Also rannte er weiter, sprang geschickt über Baumstämme und wich Wurzeln und herunterhängenden Ästen aus. Er mochte den Wald. Die hörbare Stille die sich über alles legte, wenn man nur lange genug da saß und lauschte, den wunderbaren Geruch nach Nadeln und Laub nach einem frischen Regenschauer und das Spiel der Sonnenflecken auf dem Waldboden, wenn die Sonne ihren Weg durch das Blätterdach fand und in denen die Schmetterlinge so gerne tanzten. Aber schon bald war er in einem völlig fremden Wald. Hier wuchsen nicht mehr die hellen Fichten, Buchen und Kiefern, sondern riesige, mit Moos bewachsene Eichen und Tannen, die kein Licht durchließen und unter denen es feucht und kühl war. Das Unterholz bestand aus dornigen Sträuchern, die wild wucherten und manchmal kaum Platz ließen um sich einen Weg zu bahnen. So eine schnelle Wandlung hatte der junge Zwerg noch nie gesehen. Sein Onkel hatte ihm und Fili zwar schon von den bösen Herzen der Wälder erzählt, aber er hatte das immer als Märchen abgetan. Doch jetzt, in dem düsteren Dämmerlicht, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Kili stolperte über eine versteckte Ranke und kugelte einen kleinen Abhang hinunter. Benommen setzte er sich auf. Er befand sich am Boden einer kleinen Senke. Aus welcher Richtung war er gekommen? Er schaute den Rand hinauf, konnte aber keine Spuren von sich finden. Im Spurenlesen war er noch nicht sehr gut, darüber machte sein Bruder sich regelmäßig lustig. Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, konnte sie aber unterdrücken. Ok, tief ein- und ausatmen. Sein Onkel hatte ihm zigmal gezeigt, wie man sich im Wald zurechtfand, das müsste er ja wohl schaffen. Der Wald befand sich nördlich von ihrem Haus und er war nur geradeaus gelaufen.

Ameisenhaufen. Ameisen bauten ihre Hügel immer auf der Südseite von Gesträuch. Der junge Zwerg suchte eine Weile, konnte leider keines der Bauwerke finden. Ok, da gab es noch mehr. Spinnennetzte. Die waren auch immer nach Süden ausgerichtet. Aber er hasste Spinnen. Na egal, er wollte hier raus. Moos! Es gab noch eine Variante mit Moos! Moos wuchs immer… auf der nördlichen oder südlichen Seite? Verdammt! Er legte die Fäuste an die Schläfen um sich zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm nicht mehr ein. Also doch die Spinnennetz-Variante. Er fand ein paar Netzte, allerdings waren die entweder waagerecht oder in tausend unterschiedliche Richtungen gespannt. Das half ihm also auch nicht weiter. Und die Sonne auch nicht. Die Bäume waren zu hoch und ließen kein Licht durch. Wieder kroch die Angst langsam seinen Hals hinauf und schnürte ihn zu. Nein! Er würde nicht weinen! Und er würde auch keine Angst haben! Er war doch ein Durin! Die durften sich nicht einfach im Wald verlaufen! Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Knacksen. Er fuhr herum, das kurze Holzschwert schon in den Händen, doch es war nur ein Eichhörnchen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er wollte nicht einfach willkürlich in eine Richtung laufen, aus Angst, sich noch weiter zu verlaufen. So langsam verzweifelte er wirklich. Der kleine Zwerg ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und begann, Blätter in kleine Stücke zu zerreißen. Hatte seine Mutter ihm nicht immer gesagt, er sei zu wagemutig und würde erst handeln und dann denken. Er hatte das immer mit einem Lachen abgetan, aber jetzt schien es tatsächlich so, als habe sie immer Recht gehabt. Er tastete unter seinem dünnen Hemdchen nach der Kette, die Thorin ihm von seiner letzten Reise mitgebracht hatte. Fili besaß eine Identische. Jetzt stiegen ihm doch die Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er nach Hause finden sollte. Was nutzten diese verdammten Tricks, wenn man sie doch nicht anwenden konnte?! Jetzt fuhr auch noch eine frische Brise unter das dunkle Blätterdach und Kili begann zu frösteln. Er war nur in seinem dünnen Leinenhemd und der dunklen Stoffhose aus dem Haus gelaufen. Zum Glück hatte er zumindest noch daran gedacht, seine warmen Lederstiefel anzuziehen. Er rutschte zu einer der alten Eichen und lehnte sich an den bemoosten Stamm. Er zog das hübsch gearbeitete Holzschwert wieder aus dem Gürtel und begann, damit wahllos Blätter aufzuspießen. Warum war er eigentlich von Zuhause weggelaufen? Ach ja, er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Fili böse auf ihn sein würde, wenn er das kaputte Spielzeug sah. Fili. Wie gern hätte er sich jetzt in die Arme seines großen Bruders gekuschelt und den Erzählungen von der heutigen Jagd gelauscht. Soweit er die Zeit in dem Dämmerlicht beurteilen konnte, müssten sie jetzt so langsam nach Hause kommen. Die Tränen liefen ihm jetzt die Wangen hinunter und er lehnte den Kopf zurück, um sie wegzublinzeln. Dann hielt er die Augen einfach geschlossen. Er war so müde.

Er erwachte zitternd in fast völliger Dunkelheit. Hatte er da nicht eben Stimmen gehört? Es musste mittlerweile fast Nacht sein. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Da! Schon wieder. Da rief doch jemand seinen Namen! Und wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte, war da hinten Licht zwischen den Bäumen. Strauchelnd lief er darauf zu. Bei dem fehlenden Licht konnte er den Wurzeln und Sträuchern nicht mehr ganz so gut ausweichen. Immer schneller versuchte er voran zu kommen, aber er kam einfach nicht näher an die Lichter heran. Wieder fiel er über eine Wurzel und als er wieder stand, waren die Lichter verschwunden. Mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr, wie weit er sich von seinem Ausgangspunkt entfernt hatte und in der nun fast perfekten Dunkelheit konnte er sich nicht mehr orientieren. Kili stolperte weiter. Irgendwo mussten die Lichter doch sein! „Hallo?" rief er zaghaft, dann noch einmal lauter: „Haaalloooo! Wo seid ihr?" Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Dort! Ein einzelnes Licht flammte wieder ein Stückchen entfernt auf. Während er darauf zu rannte, hörte er, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen feuchter und matschiger wurde. Bald schon sank er bis zu den Knöcheln ein und Schlamm lief von oben in seine Stiefel. Aber er lief weiter. Noch immer konnte er das Flackern erkennen. Die Bäume wurden lichter und er meinte, ein alleinstehendes Haus zu erkennen. Plötzlich fiel der Zwergling mit einem Ruck nach vorne. Sein Fuß war in einem besonders tiefen Schlammloch stecken geblieben. Als er sich aufsetzte und den anderen Fuß in den Boden stemmte, spürte er auch diesen einsinken. Er geriet in Panik. „Hilfe!" schrie er. „So helft mir doch!" Er begann mit den Händen seine Füße auszugraben und tatsächlich konnte er sich damit befreien. Plötzlich brach die Wolkendecke auf und der Mond schien durch nun nur noch vereinzelten Äste. Voller Schrecken erkannte Kili, dass er sich am Rande eines großen Moors befand, das sich vor ihm erstreckte. Hinter sich konnte er die bedrohliche Dunkelheit des Waldes erkennen. Das Gebäude konnte er auch nicht mehr sehen. Noch nie hatte er sich so gefürchtet! Alte Geschichten, die Dwalin und Thorin am Kaminfeuer erzählt hatten, während er an seine Mutter gekuschelt lauschte, kamen ihm in den Kopf. Irrlichter! Erst vor ein paar Monaten hatte sein Onkel ihm und Fili von einem Jungen erzählt, dessen Eltern am Rande eines Moors gewohnt hatten. Jeden Abend hatte er sich an den Zaun gestellt und hinunter auf die Sumpflandschaft geschaut, wo die bläulichen Lichter ihre Tänze vollführten. Eines Abends hatte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und war über den Zaun geklettert und zu ihnen gelaufen. Doch als er zwischen den Binsen und dem Sumpfgras gestanden hatte, waren sie verschwunden. Also war er zurück zum Haus gelaufen und dort, auf einem Zaunpfahl, hatte eines der Lichter gesessen. Gebannt hatte der Junge es angestarrt, bis er von einer plötzlichen Panik erfasst, zurück zum Haus gerannt war. Er war sehr krank geworden und als er nach Monaten wieder hatte aufstehen können, konnte er nur noch am Stock laufen und das Entsetzen hatte sein Gesicht nie wieder verlassen.

Kili schüttelte den Kopf. Sowas half ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter, auch wenn er sich zu Tode gruselte. Aber die Geschichten flossen in seinen Kopf und er konnte sie nicht daran hindern. Dwalin hatte einmal von einem alten Zwerg berichtet, der Tag für Tag im Bergwerk gearbeitet hatte und auf dem Weg nach Hause durch ein Moor kam. Er hatte das Gelände gekannt wie seine Westentasche, aber eines Nachts hatte er sich von einem Licht ablenken lassen. In dem Glauben, einen anderen Wanderer im Moor zu treffen, war er vom gewohnten Weg abgewichen. Als er gemerkt hatte, dass er im Moor versank, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Alles was man Tage später von ihm fand, war eine starre Leiche, die knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche trieb, die Augen in starrer Panik weit aufgerissen.

Fili hatte immer über solche Geschichten lachen können, aber Kili war es immer ein wenig mulmig zu Mute gewesen, auch wenn er Schauergeschichten liebte, und hatte sich dichter an Dís gedrückt. Aber grade, wo er praktisch mitten in einer drin steckte, drohte die Panik ihn völlig zu überwältigen. Mittlerweile war der Mond wieder hinter der Wolkendecke verschwunden und erneut umfing den kleinen Zwerg Dunkelheit. Wieder tauchten die Lichter auf, aber da er sich nun bewusst war, was sie waren, lief er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er so weiter in das Moor lief. Er hörte ein lautes Schmatzen und plötzlich steckte er bis zur Hüfte im Morast. Panisch wühlte er mit den Händen im Schlamm, aber es war hoffnungslos. Langsam schloss sich der Kreis der Lichter um ihn und er glaubte, ein leises, höhnisches Lachen zu hören. Sie kamen immer näher und das letzte was er hörte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war ein lauter Schrei.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, beugten sich besorgte Gesichter über ihn und er befand sich, in eine warme Decke gehüllt, vor einem warmen Kaminfeuer. „Mahal sei Dank! Du bist wach!" Dís hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Hier, trink das", forderte Thorin ihn auf und hielt Kili einen dampfenden Becher an die Lippen. „Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Was hattest du um diese Uhrzeit noch im Wald zu suchen?!" „Wo ist Fili?", fragte Kili. „Ich bin hier, kleiner Bruder", kam es aus dem Sessel neben ihm. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Wieso bist du überhaupt weggelaufen?" Ich… Deine Holzfiguren… Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?" Die Unterlippe des Zwerglings zitterte. „Kili! Das ist doch kein Grund wegzulaufen!" „Wir waren schon eine Weile auf der Suche nach dir. Als es dunkel wurde haben wir uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du alleine so weit in den Wald läufst!" „Ja, ich dachte immer, das Moor ist zu weit weg, um eine Gefahr für euch darzustellen", fügte Thorin hinzu. „Offensichtlich habe ich mich getäuscht." „Wir haben dich schreien gehört. Als wir dich sahen, warst du schon bis zur Brust im Morast versunken und ohnmächtig." „Ich habe geschrien?" „Ja. Du hast Irgendjemanden angeschrien, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll. Wer oder was war da?" Kilis Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. „Ok, vergiss es. Ruh dich erst mal aus. Du kannst uns auch später noch von deinem Abenteuer berichten", warf sein großer Bruder ein. „Wir lassen dich mal in Ruhe" Dís schob Thorin zur Tür hinaus und warf Fili einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Einen Moment, ich komme gleich", versicherte ihr dieser. Als die zwei alleine in dem gemütlichen Raum waren, flüsterte Kili: „Und du bist wirklich nicht böse wegen der Figuren?" Die großen braunen Augen glänzten. „Kili, das einzige, was zählt ist, das du hier in Sicherheit bist. Bei mir!" Der Kleine lächelte erschöpft und schloss die Augen. Fili strich ihm liebevoll über die dunklen Locken. „Versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt, Kee!"


	8. Happy Birthday!

Soo, endlich mal wieder was! An diesem OS habe ich jetzt eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gesessen und ich bin froh, wenn der endlich abgehakt ist! So langsam hatte ich genug von einem Haufen Kinder, der herumlärmt ;) Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt (ist auch ein bisschen länger, als kleine Entschädigung;))

Genießt das schöne Wetter solange ihr könnt! Und KOMMENTIERT! ;)

Liebe Grüße, Tinverina :D

Als Fili die Augen aufschlug, schien die Sonne bereits in sein Gesicht. Zuerst bekam er einen Schreck, weil er dachte, er sei zu spät für die Schule und gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht geweckt hatte. Doch dann sprang ihn plötzlich ein Bündel mit unordentlichen dunklen Haaren an und schrie: „AAAALLES LIEBE UND GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG, FEE!" Er lachte und schob seinen kleinen Bruder von sich. „Hey, Kili, runter von mir!" Und dann, als der Kleine sich nicht bewegte: „Ich sagte: Runter! Sag mal Kee, hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass ich aufwache?" Der andere krabbelte ungeschickt neben ihn und grinste ihn stolz an. „Natürlich! Schließlich wirst du heute zehn! Da ist man ja schon fast erwachsen! Ich war auch gaaaaanz leise!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der blonde Schopf von Dís schob sich ins Zimmer. „Wie ich höre ist unser Geburtstagskind aufgewacht?" Hinter ihr hörte man ein Grummeln: „War ja auch nicht zu überhören. Gibt es bei dem denn keinen Lautstärkeregler?" Dís schaute tadelnd nach draußen und man hörte sie flüstern: „Dein Neffe hat im Gegensatz ganz still und leise gewartet und erst Krach gemacht, als Fili wach war. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du wolltest heute Morgen um sechs Holz hacken!" Dann kamen die beiden Erwachsenen ins Zimmer und blickten in zwei belustigt grinsende Gesichter. „Nun mach aber mal Platz Kili, wir wollen Fili doch auch noch gratulieren." Der Zwergling rutschte vom Bett und wuselte aus dem Zimmer. „Ich muss ja sowieso noch Fees Geburtstagsgeschenk holen!" „Die Geschenke geben wir ihm gleich alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer!" rief sein Onkel ihm noch hinterher, doch weit hinten in der Abstellkammer hörte man es schon laut rumpeln. Thorin seufzte. War Fili in dem Alter auch so schrecklich energiegeladen und anstrengend gewesen? Er und Dís ließen dem älteren der beiden Brüder Zeit sich umzuziehen und gingen in die Küche, um die Kerzen auf dem Geburtstagskuchen anzuzünden. Fili und Kili kamen kurze Zeit später zeitgleich ins Wohnzimmer, wobei der Jüngere staubig und mit Spinnweben im Haar stolz eine Rolle mit Papier hochhielt. „Ich habe es ganz gut versteckt, damit Fee es nicht findet, wenn er neugierig auf sein Geschenk wird!" Er wandte sich an seinen Bruder. „Man darf nämlich vorher nicht lunzen!" Dann stellte er sich neben die verblüfften und verwirrten Erwachsenen und fing an zu zählen. „Eins, zwei, drei. Hääppi Böörsdäyyyy tuuuuu juuuuu. Hääppi Böörsdäyyyy tuuuuu juuuuu. Häppi Böörsdäy Lieber Fili, Hääppi Böörsdäyyyy tuuuuu juuuuu!" Nach den ersten Takten hatten Thorin und Dís in seinen schiefen Gesang eingestimmt und nun strahlten und klatschten sie um die Wette. Fili lachte und wurde rot und wusste wie immer nicht so ganz was er jetzt tun sollte, also umarmte er sie. „Vielen Dank. Ihr seid wirklich lieb." „Mein Geschenk zuerst!" Drängte Kili sich vor. „Moment", warf seine Mutter ein. „Zuerst muss dein Bruder doch die Kerzen auspusten." Also holte sie eine riesige Torte aus der Küche, von der man die halben Ered Luin wohl mehrere Tage hätte versorgen können. „Alles Liebe und Gute auf der Welt, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie ihrem Ältesten ins Ohr und stellte die Torte auf den Tisch. Fili holte tief Luft und puteste einen kräftigen Luftstrom über die Kerzen. Eine nach der anderen flackerten sie und erloschen. Erneut klatschte Kili begeistert in die Hände. „Hast du dir was gewünscht? Hast du dir was gewünscht?" „Ja, aber das werde ich dir", Fili stupste dem Kleinen auf die Nase, „sicher nicht verraten. Sonst geht es nämlich nicht in Erfüllung!" „Jetzt aber mein Geschenk!" rief dieser genauso aufgeregt wie zuvor, der Einwurf schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er streckte seinem Bruder die Papierrolle hin. „Los schau es dir an." Gehorsam rollte dieser sie auf, betrachtete das Gewirr aus bunten Strichen und versuchte verzweifelt zu erkennen, was Kili hatte darstellen wollen. Dieser meldete sich auch gleich zu Wort. „Nein nein nein! Du hältst das ja ganz falschrum." Er gab dem Älteren Hilfestellung. „Siehst du, hier? Das sind du und Thorin beim Schwertkampf. Und da beschütze ich dich vor Orks. Und da backt Mama uns Cookies!" Fili grinste. Nichts von alledem konnte man erkennen, aber er war gerührt, dass sein Bruder sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Mit viel Fantasie konnte man sogar die Schwerter erkennen. Und Orks waren doch sowieso hässlich. Er legte das Bild auf den Tisch und umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder fest. „Vielen vielen Dank Kee, das ist wirklich toll!" Der Kleine strahlte vor Glück. „Warum hängst du es nicht zu deinen anderen Bildern in die Küche, dann kann jeder sehen, was für ein Künstler du doch bist!" Wie ein Wirbelwind stürmte Kili in die Küche und kam kurz darauf zurück. „So, dann kannst du dich ja jetzt auch noch anderen Geschenken widmen", schmunzelte Thorin. „Fang am besten mit diesem hier an." Er hielt dem Geburtstagskind ein längliches Päckchen hin. Dieses zerrte eine Zeit erfolglos an der Kordel, bis er nach dem Kuchenmesser griff und sie einfach durchtrennte. Dann wurde das Papier ungeduldig beiseite gerissen und zum Vorschein kam ein hübscher Holzkasten. Als Fili ihn aufklappte, hielt er die Luft an. Dort lagen, eingeschlagen in weiche Stoffe, ein Paar wunderbare Schwerter. Sie waren nach Zwergenart eher kantig geformt und über und über mit filigranen Runen übersät. „Ich habe sie selbst geschmiedet!" sagte Thorin stolz. „Mögen sie dir immer treue Begleiter sein. Du weißt, dass das erste Schwert eines Kriegers immer das wichtigste bleibt." Fili war sprachlos. Er klappte den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, aber als er nichts herausbrachte, ergriff sein Onkel wieder das Wort. „Dwalin und ich werden jetzt anfangen ernsthaft mit dir zu trainieren. Du warst mit zwei Schwertern immer am geschicktesten, deshalb habe ich das als erste Waffe für dich gewählt. Wir können auch noch ein paar andere Waffen ausprobieren, kein Zwerg sollte sich auf eine Waffe beschränken." Er klopfte seinem Neffen auf die Schulter. Nun griff Dís nach einem weiteren Päckchen. „Jetzt das hier." Es enthielt eine Schwertscheide aus Leder, die mit Metallplättchen besetzt war und in die man die beiden Waffen von oben und unten reinstecken und mit Lederriemen fixieren konnte. Der junge Zwerg hantierte damit eine Weile erfolglos herum, bevor seine Mutter ihm half und das Geschenk geschickt mit wenigen Handgriffen auf seinem Rücken fixierte. Stolz drehte er sich ein paarmal im Kreis. „Das ist perfekt! Vielen Dank!" Er warf sich den Erwachsenen nacheinander um den Hals. Diese lachten, sie hatten den Jungen schon lange nicht mehr so begeistert gesehen. „Können wir heute Nachmittag sofort anfangen zu üben?" „Immer langsam" lachte Thorin. „Heute Nachmittag hast du erst mal deine Geburtstagsfeier. Morgen vielleicht." Stimmt. Daran hatte Fili gar nicht mehr gedacht. Am Nachmittag würden ein paar befreundete Zwerglinge und sogar zwei Menschenkinder kommen. Dagegen hatte sein Onkel sich zwar zuerst gesträubt, aber mit viel Überzeugungsarbeit hatten sie ihn schließlich überreden können. Er packte die letzten Geschenke (ein paar Armschienen, ein neues Hemd und ein Paar tolle neue Jagdstiefel) aus und dann machten sie sich ans Frühstück. Jeder bekam ein Stück von Dís leckerer Torte und es wurde viel gequatscht und gelacht. Da das Mittagessen heute ausfallen würde, aßen alle besonders viel und anschließend entschuldigte sich Thorin, um noch etwas für den Kindergeburtstag vorzubereiten. Da das Wetter mitspielte, würden sie auf der großen Wiese hinter dem Haus feiern und es mussten noch Tische und Stühle gestellt und ein paar Spiele vorbereitet werden. Die Brüder hatten sich grade in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurück gezogen, um ein wenig zu spielen, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. Dís war schon auf halbem Weg, als Fili an ihr vorbei zischte. „Heute ist mein Geburtstag, vielleicht sind das Gäste für mich", grinste er sie an. Kili folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Und tatsächlich: Vor der Tür stand Dwalin. Er klopfte dem Älteren der beiden auf die Schulter und wünschte ihm alles Gute. „Balin ist momentan leider verreist, aber ich soll dich auch von ihm beglückwünschen und wollte dir kurz ein kleines Geschenk vorbei bringen." Er holte ein kleines Säckchen aus seinen unergründlichen Manteltaschen. Als Fili es auf machte und umdrehte, fiel eine Sammlung hübscher Perlen und Spangen in seine Hand. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit mal wieder in der filigranen Arbeit geübt. Sie sind aus poliertem Eisen, also nicht so wertvoll, aber ich habe sie sehr fein bearbeitet. Hier die Perlen kannst du in deine Zöpfe einflechten." Begeistert fiel Fili dem großen Zwerg um den Hals. „Vielen Dank! Die sind super!"

In diesem Moment kam Thorin von hinten. „Ach hallo, Dwalin. Du hast nicht zufällig Zeit, mir kurz hinten auf der Wiese zu helfen?" Dwalin stimmte zu und gemeinsam verschwanden die beiden wieder hinter dem Haus. Fili drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um. „Hast du noch Zeit mir die Haare zu flechten, bevor die anderen kommen?" Dís zog die Brüder zurück ins Haus und schob das Geburtstagskind ins Wohnzimmer. „Wir wollen doch, dass du hübsch aussiehst für deine Gäste." Kili lief ihnen hinterher. „Ich will auch hübsch aussehen!" rief er. „Du bekommst gleich keine Gäste und außerdem sind deine Haare noch zu kurz zum Zöpfe machen und flechten!" spielte sein großer Bruder sich auf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Das stimmt gar nicht! Mama hat mir schon oft Zöpfe gemacht und ich kann das sogar schon ein bisschen selber!" „Aber auch nur damit du Ruhe gibst. Und deine Zöpfe fallen doch schon nach drei Sekunden wieder auseinander!" „Es reicht!" schaltete Dís sich ein. „Fili, nur weil du Geburtstag hast musst du deinen Bruder nicht ärgern. Und Kili, Fili hat heute ein bisschen Vorrang. Wenn ich nachher Zeit habe, mache ich dir auch noch Zöpfe." Beide Jungen schauten ein bisschen betreten drein und Kili setzte sich still und leise neben sie, während Dís die neuen Schmuckstücke in die Haare ihres ältesten Sohnes einarbeitete. Dabei quatschten sie, überlegten, was Fili wohl noch so geschenkt bekommen würde und freuten sich auf den Nachmittag. Tatsächlich blieb noch genug Zeit, um Kilis Haare schlicht mit einer hübschen Spange nach hinten zu fassen, während ein paar gewellte Strähnen sein Gesicht umrahmten. Sie waren wirklich noch ein bisschen zu kurz für aufwendiges flechten.

Nun war es etwa zwei Uhr und Filis Gäste würden in etwa einer Stunde kommen. Die Brüder beschlossen, bei ihrem Onkel vorbei zu schauen und schon einmal herauszufinden, wie der Nachmittag ablaufen sollte. Thorin hatte Fili angeboten, die Feier alleine zu planen und zu organisieren, sodass es auch für das Geburtstagskind Überraschungen geben würde. Als dieser jetzt mit Kili die große Wiese hinter dem Haus betrat, waren die beiden geradezu erschlagen von Eindrücken. Es gab eine Ecke in der Tische standen, manche mit Platten, auf denen später das Essen serviert werden sollte, überall standen vorbereitete Materialien für Spiele herum und es gab viele bunte Girlanden. Mitten in diesem Durcheinander sah man Dwalin, der Thorin wie eine Schubkarre hielt und mit ihm durch einen Parcours rannte. Plötzlich schien einer der beiden zu stolpern und sie purzelten übereinander. Laut lachend setzten sie sich auf, wurden aber sofort still als sie der beiden Jungen am Rand der Fläche gewahr wurden. Diesen stand der Mund weit offen. So hatten sie ihren Onkel ja noch nie gesehen! Doch dann lösten sie sich aus ihrer Starre und rannten johlend auf die beiden Erwachsenen zu. Kurze Zeit später machten sie ein Schubkarren Wettrennen, bei dem Fili von Thorin und Kili von Dwalin geschoben wurden, aber es wollte wegen dem Größenunterschied nicht so ganz klappen. Trotzdem bestanden die Zwerglinge noch auf vertauschte Rollen und so versuchten sie erst einzeln und dann zu zweit Thorin und Dwalin von der Stelle zu bewegen. Als Dís ein wenig später nach ihren Söhnen schaute, lachte sie Tränen. „Fili! Deine ersten Gäste sind da!"

Dieser sprang sofort zum Haus zurück, dicht gefolgt von seinem kleinen Bruder. Wie sich herausstellte, waren diese ersten Gäste ausgerechnet die zwei Menschenkinder. Thorin, der auch zum Haus kam, kniff die Augen ein wenig missbilligend zusammen. Er hatte diese Gäste nicht gut geheißen. Und jetzt musste er auch noch feststellen, dass einer der Jungen in auch noch um wenige Zentimeter überragte. Dís sah den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und drückte seinen Arm. „Bruder, bitte, es ist Filis Geburtstag. Sie werden sich nicht anders benehmen als die Zwerglinge." „Wenn sie sich auch nur im geringsten Aufspielen, werden sie merken, dass ich der König unter dem Berg bin!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand, gefolgt von Dwalin, der beschlossen hatte, seinem Freund am Nachmittag zu helfen, wieder Richtung Wiese.

Immer mehr Gäste trudelten nun ein. 15 Kinder hatte Dís ihrem Sohn erlaubt und als alle da waren, liefen sie gemeinsam zu den vorbereiteten Tischen um zuerst die Geschenke auszupacken und Kuchen zu essen. Ein paar hatten Fili sofort auf seinen schönen Haarschmuck angesprochen und er hatte stolz auf Dwalin verwiesen, der mit Thorin am Ende des Tisches saß und sich prächtig zu amüsieren schien. Kili war mit Dís in der Küche geblieben, weil er unbedingt hatte helfen wollen. Sie überließ ihm die Verzierung der kleinen Törtchen, während sie Unmengen an Süßkram und Gebäck auf Teller häufte und nach draußen brachte, wo sie jedes Mal von den johlenden Kindern begrüßt wurde. Kili bestand darauf, seine Törtchen selber nach draußen zu bringen, wobei Dís ernsthafte Sorgen hatte, er würde stolpern. Aber der Kleine schaffte es und stellte einen besonders prächtig verzierten Cupcake vor seinen Bruder. Die anderen applaudierten ihm und als er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, begannen sie mit dem Auspacken. Es war für Fili von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sein Bruder mitfeiern würde und auch die anderen akzeptierten das widerspruchslos. Fili und Kili gab es nunmal nur im Doppelpack. Fili hatte wie üblich zum auspacken Flaschendrehen spielen wollen, also setzte sich die Gruppe auf die Wiese in einen Kreis. Nach etwa einer zwanzig Minuten Gelächter, Spaß und herumgereichten Geschenken setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch und machten sich über die übervolle Tafel her. Fili war super gut gelaunt. Der Tisch bog sich fast unter dem ganzen Essen und es sah annähernd so aus wie in den Bilderbüchern, in denen er mit Kili immer noch ganz gerne blätterte, wenn die mutigen Helden in ihr Dorf zurückkehrten und es eine Willkommensfeier gab. Als alle satt waren, sprangen sie wieder auf. Die meisten hatten Buttercreme oder Schokolade um den Mund und so schickte Dis sie erst einmal nach drinnen um sich zu waschen. Als die Kinder zurück kamen, warteten Thorin und Dwalin schon auf sie. Sie wollten eine kleine Olympiade veranstalten, bei der unterschiedliche Kampf- und Geschicklichkeitsdisziplinen gemeistert werden mussten.

Als ersten sollten sie dafür „einen Drachen töten". Thorin hatte auf eine Holzplatte einen großen Drachen gemalt auf den Ringe mit verschiedenen Punktzahlen eingezeichnet waren. Nach außen hin wurden die Zahlen immer geringer. Nun wurde einem Kind nach dem anderen ein Eimer als Helm aufgesetzt, so dass sie nichts mehr sahen. Dann drehte Dwalin es kurz im Kreis, bis es (leicht schwindelig) wieder auf den „Drachen" guckte und drückte ihm eine Spielzeuglanze in die Hand. Jetzt sollte der „Krieger" versuchen, die Lanze bei einer möglichst hohen Punktzahl auf dem Drachen zu platzieren. Da dieser aber ein paar Meter entfernt stand und einige nach dem Drehen ordentlich torkelten, sorgte das für großen Spaß. Vor allem als Thome, einer von Filis besten Freunden, zielstrebig loslief, dabei aber immer weiter abdriftete und so deutlich am Ziel vorbei rannte, mussten alle laut lachen. Fili schlug sich nicht schlecht, aber er landete trotzdem nur auf dem dritten Platz für die Disziplin. Kili hatte so einen Schwung, das er die Platte, die nur an einen Baum gelehnt war, umschmiss und fast davon erschlagen wurde. Daraufhin hielt Dís Thorin einen Vortrag über die nötige Sicherheit für Kinder, während Dwalin und die Jungs sich prächtig amüsierten.

Die nächste Prüfung bestand aus Zweikämpfen. Dwalin loste Paare aus, dann bekam jeder zwei Löffel. Auf einem musste eine Kartoffel balanciert werden, mit dem anderen musste man versuchen jeweils die des anderen auf den Boden zu befördern. Kili ließ sein „Schwert" einfach sofort fallen, hielt seine Kartoffel fest und rannte davon. Sein Gegner lief ihm hinterher, dachte aber nicht an die Kartoffel, die daraufhin zu Boden fiel. Kili freute sich wie ein Keks, aber Thorin wollte die Runde für ungültig erklären. „Kili, du solltest kämpfen! Nicht wie ein Reh wegrennen! Das macht ein Krieger nicht!" Er schien ernsthaft enttäuscht von seinem Neffen, der nicht verstehen wollte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. „Es wurde nicht gesagt, dass wir nicht weglaufen dürfen. Und Brans Kartoffel ist auf den Boden gefallen, also habe ich gewonnen." Dís lachte. „Tja Thorin, du kannst wohl doch noch was lernen von deinem Neffen!" Damit trug sie Kili den Sieg ein. Als sie aber weitere Runden spielten, wurde das Spielfeld eingegrenzt und Kili hatte nicht mehr so viel Glück. Er nahm das aber mit Humor und kämpfte verbissen, wenn auch nicht so erfolgreich. Dwalin trug fleißig Punkte in eine Liste ein, während Dís nach drinnen ging, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Für die nächste Station teilte Thorin alle in zwei Gruppen ein. Nun ging es darum, möglichst schnell einen vollen Wasserkrug durch einen Parcours zu einem Feuer zu bringen und dieses zu löschen. Leider stolperte einer der Jungs und knickte sich dabei den Fuß um. Damit war die eine Gruppe etwas kleiner und Thorin musste den Verletzten erst mal zu Dís bringen. Sie konnte einfach besser mit weinerlichen Kindern umgehen als er. Trotzdem hatten alle viel Spaß. Die Spiele zogen sich über den ganzen Nachmittag, aber die Kinder wurden nicht müde, sich auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise zu messen.

Schließlich kamen sie zur letzten Disziplin. Jeder bekam einen Pinsel, der mit dem oberen Ende in schwarze Farbe getunkt wurde. Nun wurden wieder Zweierpärchen gebildet und gegeneinander „gekämpft". Man musste versuchen, möglichst wenig Farbe abzubekommen, während man den anderen anmalte. Es wurde immer wieder durchgemischt, so dass jeder einmal mit jedem kämpfte. Als die Kinder schließlich fertig waren, schickte Dwalin sie wieder nach drinnen, um sich ein wenig abzuwaschen, während er und Thorin ein großes Lagerfeuer aufbauten. Als die Kinder wieder kamen, begannen die Flammen grade auf die großen Scheite überzuspringen. Dís kam ebenfalls wieder nach draußen, beladen mit neuen Köstlichkeiten und vor allem: vielen Getränken. Jetzt merkten die Kleinen doch, dass der Nachmittag sehr anstrengend gewesen war und stürzten sich durstig auf die Krüge und Becher. Als sie fertig waren, reichte Thorin jedem einen langen graden Stecken und Dís verteilte Teigklumpen. Fili hatte sich Stockbrot gewünscht und seine Mutter kannte ein wunderbares Rezept. Schon bald saßen die Kinder um das Feuer und hielten ihre Brote über die Flammen. Jetzt kam die Preisverleihung. „Es war wirklich sehr knapp!" verkündete Thorin mit lauter Stimme. Dann las er die Namen der drei besten vor. Alle bekamen großen Applaus und jeder durfte sich eine Kleinigkeit aus einer Kiste nehmen, die herumgereicht wurde. Anschließend quatschten sie wieder munter, bis Kili seinen Onkel bat, eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Schlagartig verstummten alle, sie wussten, dass der König im Exil tolle Geschichten kannte und hingen begierig an seinen Lippen. Thorin erzählte also vom Erebor, von der Schlacht von Azarnûlbizar und anderen Kämpfen die er, meistens mit Dwalin zusammen, bestritten hatte.

Als die Kinder später am Abend wieder gingen, waren alle glücklich und zufrieden und gratulierten Fili zu der gelungenen Feier. Auch dieser war zufrieden, wenn auch sehr erschöpft. „Räumen wir morgen auf oder machen wir das jetzt noch?" wandte er sich an Dís. „Du und Kili geht ins Bett, wir kümmern uns schon darum." Sie drückte ihrem Ältesten einen Kuss aufs blonde Haar. Dieser griff nach der Hand seines kleinen Bruders und gemeinsam liefen die zwei zum Haus zurück. Sie machten sich bettfertig und kletterten dann in ihre Betten. Fili wollte grade das Licht löschen, als er Kilis leise Stimme hörte. „Fee, wollen wir noch das Buch lesen, das du von Andri bekommen hast?" „Gute Idee. Eigentlich will ich auch noch gar nicht schlafen." Fili schlich sich also noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer, um das neue Buch zu holen. Als er zurückkam, saß Kili bereits in seinem Bett. Er setzte sich daneben. „Kee rutsch mal ein Stück!" So gemeinsam unter die Decke gekuschelt lasen sie Geschichten über Durin und andere Zwergenväter, bis ihnen die Augen schwer wurden. Als Dís später nach ihnen schauen wollte, lächelte sie. Die beiden lagen aneinander gedrückt in einem Bett, neben sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Sie räumte es auf den Nachttisch und löschte das Licht. Beim Verlassen des Raums wünschte sie sich noch viele so wunderbare Augenblicke mit ihren Söhnen.

So das wars :) HInterlasst einen Kommentar! In der Regel beißen die nicht und versuchen auch nicht aus eurem Computer herauszuklettern ;P


End file.
